The textile industry is an industry that, when compared to other industries, generally consumes the most water, air, chemical agents and power. Various processes are applied to textile products from first processing of the raw materials to arriving at the finished product. In such processes various chemicals and dyeing agents are applied to the textile goods under different conditions, particularly at finishing operations, so as to meet customer requirements regarding color, gluing, etc. Unfortunately, it is believed that the chemicals and dyeing agents used can be hazardous to the environment. The fabrication process should not harm the environment.
Furthermore, textile products are treated with various base and acid agents during finishing processes, and the acid and acidic residual remaining on the textile products can irritate the skin. For that reason, the pH value of textile products should be the same as a normal pH value of human skin, e.g., pH 5.5. Also, depending on types of fiber, dermatitis may occur on the skin. In conventional dermatitis cases, the veins close to skin reddens and inflames. If not recovered in due time, the color of skin gets darker and deep scars may occur. Particularly, synthetic fibers cause dermatologic problems such as allergy etc. The clothes being close in contact with human body should not harm people in any way, either through skin contact, breathing or respiratory.
In view of the foregoing, it is believed that there is a need for a method for producing environmentally friendly fabrics without use of chemicals and dyeing agents that are hazardous to the environment, and that results in fabric that does not irritate the skin or is a factor in causing dermatitis or allergies. One or more embodiments of the invention are believed to address one or more such needs.